Kommandos
Overview Being a Kommando in the Enforcers Corps is considered one of the highest honors a soldier can have in Europe. The EnforcersCorps excel in urban and counterterrorism tactics and many of its founders and ranking officers are former Rainbow Six members. The Enforcers Corps Kommandos includes members that come from many elite special operations groups. This variety is considered an advantage by European commanders. Kommando units are encouraged to stick with the tactics and doctrines of their original units rather than conform to one universal rule set. This means one group of Enforcers Corps Kommandos may behave and function in a manner that is radically different from another. European commanders feel that this will help keep their enemies off balance and allow for more specialized deployments. All Enforcers Corps battalions excel in urban and counterterrorist operations. Members of the Enforcers Corps Kommandos pride themselves on their professionalism and hold themselves up to a very high standard. In a sense, they are the perfect modern-day embodiment of the medieval knight: chivalrous, brave, and steadfast in their beliefs. However, this should not be mistaken for softness. Enforcers Crops Kommandos are capable of carrying out their orders with chilling efficiency and are not afraid to make sacrifices for the "greater good." The Kommandos have an emphasis on technological Superiority and mobility they are the only rifleman unit to have a mobility upgrade and they are equipped with a variety of targeting assistance equipment and visaul aids their person firearms also appear to fire microwave enhanced rounds. Their ability to gain access to grenade launchers plus their increased mobility make them unparrelled at capturing uplinks their ability to storm bulldings in conjunction with their higher speed makes them perfect in clearing garrisoned buildings. Fully upgraded enforcer squads are arguably the best infantry in the game having a wide variety of upgrades that increase their lethality,combat skills and tactical usefullness. Tech Overview Various conflicts in the late 20th and early 21st century showed how lacking the 5.56mm NATO round was. When the European Federation broke away from NATO, it was decided that the Enforcers Corps needed to adopt a new rifle cartridge. Ironically, the Europeans decided to go with a 7mm NATO round that is actually a modernized version of a .280 caliber round created in the late 1940s. Immediately after the decision was made to adopt this cartridge, manufacturers in Belgium (E3000 Carbine), France (FMS AG2 Assault Rifle), and Austria (UAR 7 Bullpup Support Weapon) began mass production of 7mm weapons earmarked for Enforcers Corps Kommandos use. Tactics and strategies vary from one Enforcers Corps Kommando group to another. European commanders see this as an asset because enemies are always kept on their toes and individual groups are able to make a niche for their abilities, as well as make a name for themselves. The Enforcers Corps Kommandos are especially known for their superb skill in urban combat. Few soldiers can match their ability to storm buildings and secure uplinks. Much of this is due to the dissemination of CQC tactics from a large pool of elite urban combat and counterterrorist groups, such as GIGN and GSG9. The fact that the Enforcer Corps are in many ways a descendant of Rainbow Six also furthers this strength. *Primary Armament: E3000 Assault Rifle/UAR 7 Bullpup Assault Rifle/ JO-2 .50 Caliber Sniper Rifle. *Special Features: Can take advantage of cover, garrison buildings, can capture uplink points. Kommando Callsigns Kommando callsigns are derived from swords appropiate considering their preciseness. *Katana *Cutlass *Gladius *Rapier *Saber *Broadsword *Falchion *Epee *Xiphos *Spatha Strategy * Keep them away from all enemies except Engineers while not in cover. *While in cover, Kommandos are a little bit more effective against enemy Gunships, Riflemen, and Transports. *Take advantage of the marksman upgrade. It can harrass enemies into looking for your riflemen, allowing you to lure them into a trap. *Kommandos are your best friend early in Conquest matches. They dominate during the first few precious minutes where you make a mad dash to control more uplinks than the enemy. So keep them locked, loaded, and ready to rock. Category:European Federation